


Love Is Blind, Is That Why You Don't See Me?

by EndlessSummer



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Ellis trips a car alarm and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Nick (Left 4 Dead) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Love Is Blind, Is That Why You Don't See Me?

She was going to kill whoever had tripped the car alarm, though Gloria couldn’t kick in Ellis’s guilty face – especially since he looked adorable and innocent.  
  
“We got a Hunter!!”  
  
She spins around on her heel to aim for the zombie Coach had called out. She pulls the trigger instantly; scoring a direct hit on the infected while he was slipping through the horde.  
  
“Got it!” she shouts.  
  
“Rochelle got pounced!”  
  
She did alright – another Hunter had attacked from above, landing on the poor women and causing the other four survivors to stumble. Gloria gets there before Nick, shoving the Hunter off of the other woman before killing it.  
  
They finished off the rest of the horde, stopping to reload and check for bite marks.  
  
“Hey kid, you got some dirt on your face.” Nick points out.  
  
Gloria nods, it away. “Thanks..” He wasn’t there when she turned around. “…Nick.” She sighs, checking to make sure she had another magazine for her automatic rifle.  
  
He was always like that, and Gloria wonders if he actually did like her back, or if he even noticed her as more than a fellow survivor.


End file.
